deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
Anna Marie, AKA Rogue, is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. She appeared in the third episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she fought against Wonder Woman from DC Comics. History Anna Marie was born in Caldecott County, Mississippi to Priscilla, Owen, and Aunt Carrie and developed her mutant powers to absorb power and memories by skin contact when she was a teenager, resulting in her then-boyfriend Cody entering a coma. She was recruited and raised by Mystique to join the Brotherhood of Mutants, in one of the encounters she seemingly permanently absorbed the powers of Carol Danvers (known as Ms. Marvel at the time) as well as her memories. The trauma that she experiences absorbing these people's memories leads her to joining the X-Men, allowing her to use her powers for good. DEATH BATTLE! Info Power Absorption *Activated throughout contact *Absorbs memories, talents, personalities & abilities *Temporary transfer *Can use copied abilities *Can be lethal with prolonged contact Ms. Marvel's Powers *Super Strength *Flight at subsonic speed *Near-Invulnerabilty *Enhanced Reflexes *Telepathic Resistance *Seventh Sense Felicia VS Taokaka Rogue can be seen in the background during Felicia VS Taokaka, as the background was taken from Marvel Super Heroes VS. Street Fighter. Deadpool VS Mask Rogue can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. Instead of Rogue grabbing onto Wonder Woman's arm, Wonder Woman punched through Rogue's face. Gallery Rogue.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Rogue is the second Disney character to appear, after Boba Fett, and with the next 30 being Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Sora, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **She is the first Disney character to win, with the next 15 being Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Black Panther, Sora, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. *Rogue is the first Marvel character to appear, with the next 25 being Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **She is the first female Marvel character to appear, with the next two being Captain Marvel and Black Widow. **She is the first Marvel character to fight a DC character, with the next 18 being Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **She is also the first Marvel character to win, with the next eleven being Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. **She is the first X-Men character to appear, with the next five being Deadpool, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Silver Samurai. *Rogue has the shortest amount of info out of all of the Death Battle combatants, with only two categories. *Theoretically, Rogue's ability to absorb the powers and abilities of others means she can become the most powerful being in the show, by virtue of stealing the powers from the other combatants. References * Rogue on Wikipedia * Rogue on the Marvel Database Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Female Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances